


So Little Faith

by iambuckyrogers



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambuckyrogers/pseuds/iambuckyrogers
Summary: You struggle to remember your lines for your upcoming play so Tony helps you to believe in yourself.





	So Little Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hey, i love the too good to be true imagine I was wondering if you can do one on tony surprising the reader by going to one of her plays.
> 
> Can be read as a sequal to Too Good to be True or by itself 
> 
> disclaimer I haven’t done drama in like years so idk if my terminology is great but y’all get the idea :)

You groaned in frustration and ripped the script from Tony’s hands, reading the lines that you were struggling so hard to remember. You had been laying on the couch in Tony’s arms for what felt like hours, running over the same scene determined to get it perfect for the play tomorrow.

“Tone, I can’t do it,” you whined.

“Yes, you can babe, I believe in you,” he encouraged kissing you on the forehead, “let’s try it again, but this time we’ll do it properly.” He nudged you to your feet and stood opposite you. With his help, you acted out the scene a couple of times, each one more successful than the last.

“And end scene,” he said dramatically, “that was so good sweetheart, I’m so proud of you.” He praised, pulling you into a tight hug.

“Thank you Tiny,” you giggled hugging him back. He pulled you back to arm’s length as his expression turned sombre.

“Tony?”

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to make it tomorrow,” he whispered, eyes dropping to the floor, “Rhodey roped me into doing this academic decathlon thing, and I said yes, but that was before we were a thing, and I tried so hard to get out of -“ you cut him off with a finger to his lips.

“It’s ok, there will be others,” you reassured him. You weren’t going to lie, you were a little disappointed, but you knew he had a life and it didn’t revolve around you. He cupped your face in his hands.

“I’m one lucky guy,” he smiled and leaned down to bring his lips to yours in a gentle kiss.

*****

“10 minutes until curtain!” The director called backstage, making your stomach turn uneasily. You paced back and forth running over your lines in your head but they weren’t coming out right. Your brain was fumbling and jamming together different lines, your head was spinning and you were certain you were about to throw up. The sound of a phone ringing snapped you from your spiral.

“What did I say about phones? Fix it now!” the director shouted, shaking her head and muttering about how incompetent her students were. It took you a minute to realise that it was coming from your bag, you fished around to find it, pulling it out just in time to answer.

“Hello?”

“Hey, babe are you ok?” It was Tony.

“No! I’m freaking out. I can’t do this,” you cry into the phone.

“Y/N, listen to me. You are fantastic, you can do anything so long as you believe in yourself. I’ve seen you practising in class, in the kitchen, in the shower, hell, you were even sleep rehearsing the other night! Please don’t give up baby, I believe in you and you should too.” If you weren’t crying before, you definitely were now, but this time happy tears.

“2 minutes, take your places,” the director yelled, ushering people onto the stage.

“Thank you Tone, I’ve got to go, love you.”

“Love you too.” You hung up and tossed your phone, now on silent, into your bag and rushed onto the stage.

The play was going great, your brain had stopped short-circuiting and all your lines came out perfectly. You were quickly getting up to the scene you were struggling with yesterday and the butterflies in your stomach were making you feel unsettled. You began to stumble over your words, brain becoming blank as you hurtled head first into a state of panic.

“I-ah, you- how dare you speak to me like that?” you choked out, more of a question than a confident statement. Shit. You looked out to the crowd, not listening to what was happening on stage you missed your next line.

“Y/N!” one of the other actors whispered.

“Oh- um,” you stuttered searching your brain for whatever needed to come next. You were stopped in your tracks when your eyes fell upon a familiar brunette in the crowd. Tony.

“I believe in you,” he mouthed. Your heart swelled and you closed your eyes, reliving your rehearsal with Tony yesterday. With a deep breath, you exhaled and dove right into the scene, giving what you truly believed to be the best performance of your life. 

After the last line was delivered, the audience rose to their feet and applauded, you couldn’t stop smiling as you sought out your boyfriend in the crowd. He was stood with a smug look on his face, clapping along with everyone else.

“I told you so,” he mouthed to which you just laughed and shook your head.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr iambuckyrogers


End file.
